Behind the Scenes
by KatMaxwell
Summary: Its a behind the scenes look at GW ^^; from my POV anyways... contains yaoi


Behind the Scenes  
  
Heero: " Omae o korusu."   
Director a.k.a Kat ( I wish): " And cut!! Heero that was great!!"  
Heero, in a not-so-mean tone of voice: " Are we done?"  
Kat: " Hai!"  
Relena ( the diva-esque bitch): " Ugh!! About time!! I was getting tired of being told that I'm going to die, over and over again!! Girls!!" Relena's little fan club appears " Come!! You have work to do!!"  
Girls: " Hai Relena-sama."  
  
Relena walks off as she shouts orders at her 'club'.  
  
Quatre: " You know I still have a problem with my outfit."  
Kat: " What is it?"  
Quatre: " Do I have to wear a pink shirt!? I mean, people are going to think that I'm gay!!"  
Kat, sweatdrops: " Quatre, you are gay."  
Quatre: " Yeah, but nobody has to know that!! Besides, I don't even like pink!!"  
Heero: " Speaking of which, what's the deal with me wearing a tank top and spandex all the time? I hate spandex. When I get hard they get impossibly tight, and I end up with the biggest wedgie in history."  
Kat, shrugs her shoulders: " Well, that's the style of your character. Well anyways, were done for today, go and change into something more comfortable."  
  
Heero and Quatre walk off, and head towards their dressing rooms. Meanwhile...  
  
Wufei ( the other diva *snicker* ), yelling at a staff member a.k.a. Roxy: " I SAID THAT I WANTED A BIGGER DRESSING ROOM!! FOR THE LOVE OF NATAKU ONNA, CAN'T YOU GET THAT RIGHT!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
Roxy: " LISTEN BAKA!! I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU!! YOU CAN'T HAVE A BIGGER DRESSING ROOM!!!"  
Wufei, places his hands on his hips: " Oh and why not!?"  
Roxy, matter of factly: " Because Duo got the space first. Ha!"  
Wufei, with a large bulbous vein: " NANI!? That baka got a bigger dressing room than me!?!?!?!?"  
Roxy, looking at her clipboard: " Yup." She walks away as she speaks through her headphones.  
  
As she leaves, Trowa bumps into her.  
  
Roxy: " Oh, hey Trowa."  
Trowa: " Hey, uh...can I ask you something?"  
Roxy: " Go ahead."  
Trowa, tugging at his sweater: " Is a sweater really this tight!? All my muscles are squashed under this. And these pants! My butt looks terribly small!"  
Roxy: " Well, the shoot is over for today, so you don't have to stay in those clothes."  
Trowa: " You're right."  
  
Trowa pulled at his sweater and took it off. At first, his body looked really thin, but then his muscles just popped out, causing all the staff, and the fanfickers that were watching the shoot, to absolutely lose their minds!! All the girls started screaming their heads off, until Trowa left and entered his dressing room.  
  
Kat, regaining her composure: " 'ahem' Uh,..." Wipes the drool of her mouth " So, how's our actors?"  
Roxy, also controlling herself: " Uh, um, they're all getting dressed..."  
  
Suddenly, a loud suction-like noise could be heard from Heero's dressing room. All the girls stared at his door and sweatdropped. After a few moments, Heero emerged wearing dark green baggy pants, the kind with all the pockets, and a nice loose white and blue shirt.  
  
Heero, talking to himself: " Ah, nice and loose. No more tight spandex."  
Kat: " Uh Heero? What was that suction noise?"  
Heero, looking up: " Huh? Oh, that was me taking off the spandex. Man I was so glad to take them off!!! My butt was all sweaty!! I hate tight clothes."  
Roxy, flirting: " You look better like that anyway. I love your baggy pants."  
Heero: " Arigatou Roxy."  
Duo: "Oi, Heero!!"  
Heero: " Nani Duo?"  
Duo: " Come into my dressing room! I have a big surprise for you!"  
Wufei: " There you are kisama!!!"  
Trowa, putting on a muscle shirt and saying quietly: " There he goes again."  
Quatre, wearing his same outfit, but without the vest and with a red shirt: " Wufei, please calm down."  
Relena, with her club close behind: " What is all that noise!? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!!!!"  
Girls: " So desu ne!!!"  
All staff, pilots and fanficers: " URUSAI!!!!"  
Relena, walks back to her room: " 'Hmph'! Peasants!!"  
Girls, following her: " Peasants!!"  
Wufei, turning back to Duo: " YOU STOLE MY DRESSING ROOM SPACE!!!" Unsheathes his katana " NOW YOU DIE!!!"  
Duo, grabs Heero: " C'mon Hee-koi!!! I want to show you my big surprise before I die!!" He runs with Heero in tow, and locks them in his dressing room.  
Wufei, banging like a madman, with a big ass vein on his big ass forehead: " MAXWELL!!! OPEN THE DOOR YOU COWARDLY KISAMAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
Duo, from inside the room: " Kiss my big, white, American ass Wu-man!!!"  
Wufei, his vein gets impossibly huge: " NANI!?!?!?!?"  
Kat: " Tro-chan? Could you please restrain Wu-san?"  
Roxy: " For the love of humanity, please Trowa."  
Trowa: " No problem." Walks up to Wufei, picks him up, puts him on his shoulder, and walks away.  
Wufei, kicking and screaming: " I'LL GET YOU KISAMA!! THAT ROOM IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVE..Umph!!" His mouth was taped shut by Quatre, who helped Trowa toss him into Wufei's dressing room.  
Trowa: " You are quite strong little one."  
Quatre, being naughty: " Want me to show you how strong I can be?"  
Trowa, picking up Quatre: " Yes I do. Come, why don't you show me your strength in my dressing room?"  
Quatre: " That's an excellent idea Trowa."  
  
Wufei, from inside his room, hears this and promptly passes out and his nose starts to bleed. Trowa carries Quatre into his room, and certain 'sounds' can be heard from inside.  
  
Kat, sweatdrops: " My,my. These boys sure get busy in a hurry, ne?"  
Roxy, nods her agreement: " Bunch of horny rabbits. Those guys are at it every day."  
  
Suddenly...  
  
Duo, from inside his room: " HOW DO YOU LIKE MY 'BIG' SURPRISE HEERO!?"  
Heero: " MY GODS DUO!!! IT'S HUGE!!!"  
Duo: " I KNEW YOU'D LIKE IT...OOOOOOHHHH YEEESSS HEEEERRROOOO!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE IIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!"  
Kat, sweatdrops some more: " Ano...is it necessary to be so loud?"  
Roxy, sweatdrops as well: " I wouldn't know."  
Duo: " AISHITERU HEERO!!!!"  
Heero: " AISHITERU DUO!!!!!!"  
Kat, still sweatdroppin': " Why can't they tone it down? The whole world can hear 'em."  
  
All staff and guests, nod their agreement.  
  
Relena: " Ugh!! Those two disgust me!! How can Heero be attracted to that braided baka? I am so much..."  
Everyone: " SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!"  
Relena: " Peasants."  
Everyone: " Bitch!"  
Relena,gasps: " Come on girls."  
Girls: " Coming Relena-sama!!" They all re-enter her room.  
  
Roxy: " Anyway, Quatre and Trowa have been so silent in there. I wonder what they're doing?"  
Kat: " The same thing Duo and Heero are doing, but quieter."  
Roxy: " Oh."  
Kat, to staff and guests: " C'mon minna-san, let's go get something to eat and leave these guys to their privacy."  
  
Everyone leaves the studio, leaving only the actors, and the bit...I mean 'actress' ( bitch...*snicker*), alone in the large studio.....where 'sounds' can be heard echoing off the walls ^^;.  
  
  
  
Owari *_~   
**************   
  
  



End file.
